Are we done running?
by Lonely-Queen-Of-Nothing
Summary: This story is set in the early days of Deacon/Rayna when Deacon was a drunk and Rayna was new artist. It follows them when Rayna is trying to send Deacon to rehab. This is a maybe one-shot, depends on the reviews. Reviews are extremely welcome!


**Hello's. So I am going to try something new called ****_updating!_**** Should be fun I suppose. So anywaysss, This story is in the perspective of a Younger Rayna and an alcoholic Deacon, You know, ''****_In the earlier days''._**** So it might be a one shot, might not be. Depends what you guys want so...Read it please and review because lets face it, reviews make the fanfiction world go around! Hoe you like it!  
-Ash**

I love him but I hate him.

I'm sick of him yet I already miss him

I dont know.

He says he's sober but I know he isn't.

It was about nine in the morning when I went by his house to surprise him but it was him that ended up surprising me. He was there. There were empty bottles of vodka and whiskey on the floor beside the bed. He wasn't alone. There was a girl there and they were in bed together. I saw them and I couldn't stop the audible gasp that escaped my lips. Their clothing was messily discarded throughout the house.

I quickly tore my eyes away from the two and walked quickly towards my car, tears threatening to fall from my eyes. I got in the car and tried to put the key into the ignition but failed due to my shaking hand. I hit the steering wheel in frustration and a tear ran down my cheek.

He said he loved me.

He said he was sober.

Simple. He lied.

I took a few deep breaths and tried to put the key in again. It successfully slid in and I turned it hastily, trying to get out of Deacon's driveway as fast as possible. As soon as Deacon's house was out my rear view mirror, I pulled the car over to the side of the road and angrily cried.

Angry that he lied.

Angry that he cheated.

Angry that even after all of this, I still undeniably loved him.

After all my tears dried up I pulled back onto the road. It was quiet all the way home.

When I get to my apartment, I just miserably walked into my bedroom and flop onto the bed.

Why.

Why did he cheat?

Why did he lie?

I don't know why. Should I tell him? Should I forgive him? No, he lied, he cheated, he drank. He doesn't deserve forgiveness.

As these thoughts run through my head, I hear the front door creak open and soft footsteps head towards my bedroom. I act quickly, shoving myself underneath my duvet and laying still. The footsteps ceased outside my door and I held my breath. I really wasn't in the mood to talk to anybody right now. The persons steps were heavy, probably those of a man. I heard the footsteps getting closer to the bed and a weight land on the mattress.

_Its probably Deacon. _I thought mindlessly.

I felt a heavy arm wrap around my midsection and his face nuzzle into my neck. I shivered at his touch. I felt kisses on my neck and the memories of the morning crept back into my mind.

"_Don't" _I whisper quietly, fighting for my voice to stay even. The kisses cease and the hand on my midsection moves. I silently turn, knowing that he knew I was awake.

"Ray?" He whispered, confusion clearly showing in his voice. I sat up and wrapped the blanket tighter around my body.

"I know" I whispered, tears starting to form in my eyes. He cocked his head to the side and I sighed.

"Deacon. I went to your house this morning and I know you drank" His mouth fell open and he took my hand in his.

"Ryana I'm sorry. I'm sorry babe. Please. I'm sorry.'' I saw a few tears flow down his face.

''Deacon no. NO. Deacon stop it." Every time I took my hand away from his, he'd grab it again.

''Deacon you have a problem. Stop it, please Deacon.'' I stood off the bed, letting the blanket fall to the floor. Deacon was kneeling on my bed, tears flowing down his face and flowers occupying the space beside him.

''Deacon, you have to go back.'' I cried, hugging him into my chest.

"No, Ray. I can stop. I can change. I can.. please don't make me go back to rehab'' He plead, grabbing my hand.

I grabbed his face in my hands and kissed him softly. Ifelt his arms wrap around me. I broke apart and leaned my forehead against his.

"Deacon. Please" I whispered. Suddenly I felt it. The change in the atmosphere. His arms let me go and I opened my eyes to look into his. His eyes were dark.

''No'' He growled. I let my hands fall loosely to my side.

"Why?''

"Because I don't have a problem!" He bellowed. I flinched at his words.

"I know babe, I just thought-"

"Yeah, you THOUGHT. Do me a favour? STOP THINKING. STOP PRESUMING. BELIEVE IN ME FOR ONCE.''

I blinked back the tears in my eyes and stood higher. "THEN DO ME A FAVOUR. STOP DRINKING PLEASE. LISTEN TO ME. I LOVE YOU BABE BUT I HAVE NEVER STOPPED BELIEVING IN YOU! But unless you go to rehab, I won't be here for you anymore."

He glowered at me for a minute before stomping out of the room, slamming the doors of my apartment in the process. I let out a defeated cry and sat back down on the bed. I ran a hand through my hair before staling off towards my purse. I dialed a quick number, waiting for the person to pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Uh, Teddy? Hi! It's Rayna here. I just thought I'd call to confirm our dinner for tonight?"

**AU:**

**Well, some might call this a cliff hanger.**

**Thank you for reading my story and if you want more, review please! **

**Thaaaank you!  
-Ash**


End file.
